Supirittsu vs Yokai ep4 Guardian yokai?
by coolgalacticdud33
Summary: Cerulean enters Scarlet volcano and encounters a yokai
Daisuke: Woah, I did not know I could walk on water.

Viridian:you can't,this isn't water.

Daisuke:(sees a sapphire) look over there.( points.)

Viridian:It's the Sapphire of Cerulean.(smiles)

(Daisuke picks up the sapphire. The sapphire glows. a girl appears above never opens her )

Cerulean:who are you?

Daisuke: My name is Daisuke.

Viridian:My name is—

Cerulean:I already know who you are,Viridian.

Daisuke:What about you?

Cerulean:My name is Cerulean.

Viridian:Okay,Daisuke,this is one of my sisters

Daisuke:How many sisters are there?

Cerulean: There are four sisters and one brother, we have three left.

Daisuke: who are the two other sisters?

Viridian:Our next target is Scarlet.

Cerulean: Then we have Beige

Daisuke:What about your brother?

Viridian:His name is Saffron

Daisuke: So, Cerulean, tell me a little about yourself.

that my eyes are closed,there is a very rare occasion where you will see me open my eyes.

I am not blind,I can see straight through my ,I am very relaxed and calm,but when it comes to battle,I can kick are some instances where I will say something that makes no sense.(giggles)I am guilty of being a little eccentric.(giggles)Anyway, I am very strong on my vocabulary.I probably just left you in a haze way,I am so glad that you freed me from that you.(smiles)

Daisuke:(smiles)You are welcome.

Cerulean:I see that you have a grass blade.

Daisuke:Ya, what about it?

Cerulean:Hand it to me for a second.

Daisuke:Okay(pulls out sword and hands it to Cerulean)

Cerulean:Okay,(throws sword into the air and shoots it with a water enchantment spell,then she catches it by the handle)Here you go.(hands it back to Daisuke)This sword is now a dual elemental blade,it consists of water and grass.

Daisuke:(impressed)Hmm

(later,back at the camp)

Takeru:Where were you?

Daisuke:I went for a then I got mauled by a bear.

Cerulean:How does he come up with these things?

Viridian:Nobody knows.(giggles)

Takeru :Use the magic stick to heal yourself.

Cerulean:Magic stick?

(Takeru tosses the stick to catches it and points it at his shoots her healing spells at the wounds.)

Cerulean:Oh.

(Daisuke tosses the stick back to Takeru.)

Daisuke:So, are we ready to go home?

Viridian:You mean this isn't where you live?

Takeru:Yeah. let's go home.

(later at home.)

Takeru:Wow that was a long drive.

Daisuke:I know,right?

Takeru:(sees leaves at the door) Did you for get to wipe your feet when you came in?

Viridian:(sharp inhale and cringe)

Daisuke:Yeah,sorry.

Viridian:(sighs and lets go of the cringe)

Takeru:Okay,Who is doing what right now?

Daisuke:You go take a shower while I cook us dinner.

( while Daisuke is cooking dinner…)

Cerulean:Our next destination is Scarlet Volcano.

Daisuke:Where is that?

Viridian:You haven't seen the volcano next to your town?

Daisuke:We don't have a volcano.

Cerulean:Yes you do,its hidden.

Daisuke:By what?

Viridian:By a cloaking spell.

Daisuke:Why is there a cloaking spell?

Cerulean:So the town doesn't get suspicious about having a volcano, a desert, or an ice cavern right next door.

Daisuke:Yeah,people would get leave first thing tomorrow morning.

Cerulean & Viridian:Okay

(at dinner)

Daisuke:So,Takeru,have you heard from Hikari lately?

Takeru:Yeah,she called while I was in the shower. She said she might come over in a few days.

Daisuke:Okay.

Takeru:Yeah, she said something about spending a couple of nights because of a roach problem.

Daisuke:(wince)ew. That is gross.

Takeru:I know right?

Daisuke:Right.

(the next morning)

Cerulean:Daisuke,Viridian,Are you guys ready?

Daisuke:(wakes up and notices that Viridian was sleeping on top of him)Viridian! Wake up!

Viridian:(wakes up and notices that she is sleeping on top of Daisuke,her eyes go big)Oh!Wow!You are surprisingly comfortable.

Daisuke:And this(referring to the situation) is **un** surprisingly **un** off of me!

Viridian:Okay(jumps off of Daisuke)

Daisuke & Viridian:(look at Cerulean,Cerulean is laughing at them)what is so funny.

Cerulean:(laughs harder)You two…Oh my god.(Laughs harder)

(Daisuke & Viridian look at her blankly)

Daisuke:that is not funny.

Cerulean:maybe not to you,but it is to me.(stops laughing)Anyway,are you guys ready to go to Scarlet Volcano?

Daisuke:I was born ready.

Cerulean:Oh,and Viridian,retreat to your emerald,you know what will happen if you enter the Volcano in this form.

Viridian:I know,I will die.(retreats to emerald)

Daisuke:She kept that thing?

Cerulean:I kept my sapphire.

Daisuke:Why?

Cerulean:When a Supirittsu gets severely hurt or knows that he or she will get severely hurt,the supirittsu will retreat to his or her gem prisons weren't always used them as a healing centre,But as you can see,the yokai found a way to trap us there.

Daisuke:Oh.

(at the volcano)

Cerulean:are you ready to reveal the volcano?

Daisuke:Me?

Cerulean:You have the key.

Daisuke:what key?

Cerulean:look at this tree stump very is the lock.

(the tree stump has a slit in the top)

Daisuke:(carefully observes the tree stump,takes out his sword and sticks it through the slit,nothing happens)Is anything supposed to happen?

Cerulean:turn it

(Daisuke turns the sword like a key.A Volcano suddenly appears out of nowhere.)

Daisuke:(in amazement) Oh my god.

Cerulean:Come on Daisuke.

(at the volcano entrance)

Cerulean:Okay,Daisuke,stay out could catch fire.(enters volcano)

Daisuke:Then why am I here?

(In the Volcano)

(Cerulean is walking on cobblestone,spraying water on the lava in front of her creating more is now a path that is already there for her,the path goes upward and Cerulean has to jump from platform to last platform crumbles under her and she stays calm and sprays water under her,so she doesn't fall in does the platform jumping again but instead of jumping for the last one, she creates a water bridge and literally walks across it.

Cerulean can walk on enters a room and gets in a battle position.)

Cerulean:I know you are here,show yourself.

Flambo:(raises from the lava and comes onto the platform.)

Cerulean:Hello yokai(lowers guard).

Flambo:Hey Cerulean.I believe you know who I am.

Cerulean:yes,you are Scarlet's guardian yokai.

Flambo:indeed

Cerulean:could you tell me where Scarlet is?

Flambo:Of course I can,but you need to defeat me first.

Cerulean:Why do I need to defeat you?I am Scarlet's sister.

Flambo:don't you think I know that?It is not my rule,its Scarlet's rule,and she didn't include any exceptions.

Cerulean:Okay(raises guard)

Flambo:but before you defeat me, I want you to go home and rest up,I want you to be in your best shape when you battle ,and bring as many allies as you want,I like an interesting battle.

Cerulean:Ok(lowers guard and leaves.)

(back at the entrance of the volcano)

Daisuke:So,how did it go?

Cerulean:I encountered Scarlet's guardian yokai.

Daisuke:did you beat it?

Cerulean:No, I didn't even fight him.

Daisuke:Why not?

Cerulean:He told me to rest up because we will fight wants me to be in my best shape.

Daisuke:You are in your best shape.

Cerulean:Try telling that to ,you are coming into the volcano with me likes an interesting battle,whatever that means.

Viridian's Emerald:Can I come out now?

Cerulean:Oh gosh,I almost forgot about can come out now.

Viridian's Emerald:yay(glows and Viridian appears above it)

Daisuke:Okay,let's go home.

(at home)

Takeru:Where were you?

Daisuke:I was at the park.(thinking) _Well,I wasn't lying,I was literally at the park._

is like a nice stroll in the park.(laughs)

Daisuke:(laughs nervously)Isn't that right?(thinking) _I didn't do anything at the park,I just sat on the bench waiting for Cerulean._

Takeru:What is with the nervous laugh?

Daisuke:Nothing,That was just random(thinking) _Oh crap,he is on to me._

Takeru:Okay?

(the next day)

Cerulean:Daisuke, come on.

Daisuke: okay

Viridian:Okay,where is my emerald?

Cerulean:Right here.

Viridian:Thanks(retreats to emerald)

(at the Volcano entrance)

Cerulean:Daisuke,before you enter the volcano,put on this flame retardant suit.

Daisuke:(puts on suit)Okay,lets go.

(they both enter the cobblestone path that Cerulean made is gone so she makes a new one. Daisuke follows Cerulean through the path at the last platform Cerulean makes a new water bridge,and carries Daisuke enter a giant platform.)

Cerulean:We are ready to battle.

Flambo:(raises from the lava)I see you brought a friend.

Cerulean:Daisuke,this is the guardian yokai.

Daisuke:What does guardian yokai mean.

Cerulean:A guardian yokai is a yokai that,lets say protects a Supirittsu.

Flambo:I am Scarlet's guardian yokai;every Supirittsu has a guardian yokai.

Daisuke:So, We have to defeat you now?

Flambo:Come at me.

Cerulean:Viridian,send out your yokai.

(Viridian's gem glows and the demon from ep.1 appears above looks at him in the demon enters his humanoid name is Grason)

Grason: Surprise, I am not dead. Hello,Flambo,Long time no see.

Flambo:Cerulean,Daisuke,and against one,I like my odds.

Daisuke:Let's start the battle(Takes sword from the scabbard and charges at Flambo)

To Be Continued…


End file.
